


don't wanna sleep 'cause we're dreaming out loud.

by flowerhes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bar, Guitar, M/M, Ordinary!Louis, Singing, Soulmates, Unexpected Encounter, birthday present for the beautiful flower that is ela, famous!harry, louis sings harry's song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerhes/pseuds/flowerhes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on that chilly autumn night, harry was not expecting to come face to face with his soulmate for the first time. he was also not anticipating that the beautiful soul would have such an angelic voice.</p><p>or</p><p>the one where harry sees louis singing his song in an empty bar at two in the morning, and immediately becomes intrigued with the stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't wanna sleep 'cause we're dreaming out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my best friend for her birthday <3 hope you enjoy.

Soulmates. Two beings that have a strong connection to each other. They are made for one another. They meet at the most unexpected times, in unanticipated situations. Fate tries to bring them together, but does not always succeed. On that chilly autumn night, Harry was not expecting to come face to face with his soulmate for the first time. He was also not anticipating that the beautiful soul would have such an angelic voice. Yet there he was, looking through a bar window at 2 in the morning, observing the graceful stranger lost in his own world, singing something Harry could make out very clearly. It was his song.

He watched as the young man played the guitar and sang, a female around the same age singing along with him. Yet harry didn't even focus on the woman, he paid full attention to the mystery man singing so innocently, completely unaware that a celebrity was standing right outside his bar watching him. Louis began to sing alone now, intriguing Harry even more.

"Won't you stay 'til the am? All my favourite conversations always made in the am. 'Cause we don't know what we're saying. We're just swimming round in our glasses, and talking out of our asses. Like we're all gonna make it."

At this point, Harry was in complete awe of the attractive stranger. Once the man had finished his solo, he finally noticed Harry. He gave him a strange look, confused, before realizing the one and only Harry Styles was standing outside of his bar listening to him sing /Harry’s/ song. The younger boy noticed the other was completely flushed, making him look even younger than he really was. He knew this was his only chance to meet the man. Maybe it was curiosity to meet the boy who was a fan of Harry's, or an attraction to the stranger that Harry didn't even know the name of.

Harry gently knocked on the door of the bar, it being locked for safety reasons as it was late at night, and the male walked right up and opened it up. "Th-that was beautiful", spoke harry quickly. The man just looked down and gave Harry a small smile before thanking him. Harry couldn't fathom how someone could be so gorgeous /and/ have the voice of an angel simultaneously. I mean, how is that fair to the rest of us?

Harry was welcomed with open arms into the bar, and became acquainted with the two strangers he observed lost in their own world. He grew a liking for them, especially for the boy with the angelic voice, sparkling eyes and a smile that made Harry feel like he was at home.

What the two young boys didn't necessarily realize, was how that one innocent night of conversing would lead them to going on several dates, fights, makeups and breakups, but nonetheless, a lifetime of happiness with their soulmate right by their side.


End file.
